


The Fateful Day

by Haesselmaas



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haesselmaas/pseuds/Haesselmaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McDean Day. What actually happened in that room...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fateful Day

They come up the stairs, lips still attached. John Paul steps back. "Are you sure?"

Craig, filled to the brink with need, can only manage a simple nod before he pulls John Paul back towards him.

They stumble together towards the bed and lands on top of each other. Craig lays his head on John Pauls chest and slides his hands up under his shirt, feeling the skin he has dreamt of for such a long time. His face is pressed in the cranny of John Paul's neck, breathing in his scent, intoxicating him even further. He feels John Paul reach for his shoulders and push him up slightly.

They kiss again, deep long kisses that feel like they could go on forever. Craig's hands move onto John Paul's back and pull him towards him fiercely. He wants more, but he has no idea how to go about it. Fortunately John Paul does. His hands move down to open up Craig's belt buckle and soon he takes him in his hand, stroking him slowly.

Craig is losing his mind. He starts to shamelessly rut into the hand that surrounds him and suddenly John Paul lets go. But before Craig can begin to whimper John Paul has turned him over and is now undoing his own belt buckle. He takes out his own member and starts to stroke his and Craig's together. Craig pulls him closer and kisses him wherever he can reach. His hands are moving up and down John Paul's back and he wishes he could do more.  

Both reaches conclusion at the same time. John Paul laughs a little afterwards, but Craig hardly hears it because he's halfway passed out. He vaguely senses John Paul moving around him, cleaning him up and wrapping the duvet around him…

And when he wakes up everything is different.


End file.
